User talk:Roger6881
Welcome to my second talk page! Please message me if there's any kind of trouble; you want to message me; anything random! List of my talk pages *'Archive 1' ---- The current size of my talk page is }}! ---- Historicalcp wants to say... User:Historicalcp, I like chocolate, and pie, and I like pie. P.S. Next mascot is Barney on CP Two things to say.. Number 1. HAII. Number 2. MWUHAHA. P.S I was bored. Gift Pj Monster 1 CP 23:24, March 2, 2013 (UTC) hi roger its me yesterday you sent me a vandalisam warning saying that i did vandalisim. i was not meaning to do any vandalism on the gary page all i did was accidentally press a button and it all disappeared. i was really really scared and i knew i was going to get in big trouble. i am really really sorry and did not mean to do anything at all. oh and please say thank you to somebody for writing the gary page all out again. i am so sorry please forgive me. yours sincerly user 82.24.96.102 St. Patrick's Day Gift Happy St. Patrick's Day Roger6881! Enjoy your Gift! Mariocart25's St. Patty's Day gift.png --Mariocart25 (talk) 23:50, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter :D -- Dps04talk 16:36, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Easter Gift Happy Easter Roger6881! Enjoy your Gift! Mariocart25's Easter Gift.png --Mariocart25 (talk) 23:13, March 31, 2013 (UTC) RE:Stub classification Hi Roger, If you're talking about the page size in bytes by 500 - 700, this length is pretty short for most articles, beside postcards, stamps and furniure articles, that are usually short, but are usually longer than 700 bytes. So if you see an un un-updated page, or a page with a very short content, it's most likely a stub. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:47, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Beta Testers 2013 IS an needed page if this IS an CP wikipedia! RE: Minor edit problems Hi Roger, The thing is, I can't. IPs can't mark an edit as minor because they could mark vandalism as minor. I would, if I could. I've asked Penguin-Pal before if there is a way to enable it for my IP but he said there isn't. It's annoying I know. PS - Don't ask me to create an account. It's a waste of time as I'm not allowed. RE:RE:RE: Minor edit problems Thanks for the complement. BTW, Fottymaddy makes alot of minor edits but doesn't mark them as minor. He adds links. For example, he will visit a page, find a non-linked article and link it. eg: he changes ...a member penguin... into ...a member penguin He just adds and but doesn't mark them as minor. You might want to tell him. PS - I might have confused you, sorry! It's the only way to explain it. Have a look at his contributions if you don't get it. Re:Thanks LOL You thanked me three times :P But anyway no problem! Your trial months ago was really well done :) I have been dumped in the sea! 00:39, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Re:RE:Thanks LOL Your welcome :P I have been dumped in the sea! 08:42, April 7, 2013 (UTC) RE:Congratulations on becoming an admin! Thanks so much, Roger! My money's on you next time we vote for admin. You'd be perfect. :) '--Ocean6100 (talk) 12:28, April 9, 2013 (UTC)' Thanks! Thanks for saying well done for 8000 edits and I am starting to do the minor edit thingy. User:Fottymaddy Happy Easter and Earth Day 2013 from Phineas99! Captain Mordecai; The Regular Avenger! April 22, 2013 Hey there! I know Easter is late of not but anyways...here is the Easter gift along with the Earth Day gift! Hope you like it! Oh and remember to turn green, and help protect the Earth and then eat some eggs! :D :P Easter 2013 Gift.png|Happy Easter from Phineas99! Earth Day Gift.png|Happy Earth Day from Phineas99! RE:Hello Can you please explain what I said? I forgot. TLOTR, one of the edit masters. 16:22, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Rarity of the Super Hero Hoodie Please look at this. 15:41, April 28, 2013 (UTC) RE:Minor edit policy Hi Roger, What do you mean by this sort of policy? P.S. enjoy your holiday! Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:22, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Vote Page Please look at the Vote Page and vote on my section. 15:14, April 30, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:Hello Hi, I saw your reply. I was making a statement I wasn't really his "friend". TLOTR, one of the edit masters. 00:26, May 1, 2013 (UTC) You're Invited! 15:13, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Promotion Hello, You have been promoted to admin to help us during the summer holiday and after that too (permanent). Talk to one of the bureaucrat to give tell you about few secret things. Thank you, -- [[User:Wolf-gangs|'Wolf-gangs']] [[User talk:Wolf-gangs|'(Talk)']] 05:10, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :Congratz! :) :Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:15, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Forum topic Hi Roger, I remembed that you asked me about the custom forum policy. If you are interested, you can change it here. The button label can be changed from this page as well. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:40, May 30, 2013 (UTC) :Yes. Also, if you wanted to change it, it's best to come up with an exampel first (e.g. test it on a sandbox) and when you think it's ready then to modify it. :Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:49, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Transparent images Hey Roger! I'll be glad to help. I use Photoshop Elements, though that's not the only program you can use. In fact, I know of a few others. You can use Paint.NET and GIMP. I'm sure there's more, but that's all I can think of right now. If you have any more questions, feel free to ask! '--Ocean6100 (talk) 00:13, May 31, 2013 (UTC)' RE:RE:Transparent images Hey Roger! Photoshop is a very large company, doing a lot of things, including photo editing, video editing, and a lot more. However, there's only two I know of that does photo editing, and they're Elements (which I think is LOADS cheaper) and CS6, whatever that means. ;) I would go with Elements, because even though it's not the full version, it's a LOT cheaper from what I've heard, and it definitely does that job. Hope this helps! '--Ocean6100 (talk) 12:31, May 31, 2013 (UTC)' Payment Hey Roger, you only have to pay in the primary payment for the program. If you have any other questions, please let me know! '--Ocean6100 (talk) 23:32, May 31, 2013 (UTC)' Block http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Casto_P._Nyane Vicyrous Promotion? Why have you promoted Vicyrous? I understand that nowe Fotty is blocked and demoted, we need another one. However, we are in the middle of holding a community vote and David is leading. You can see here. David should be promoted and not Vic. 15:55, June 1, 2013 (UTC)~ RE:RE:Payment I wouldn't know; I didn't buy it, but I did use the second use from a disk, though I don't think you can do second-use anymore. I didn't get it from a program off the Internet, but I got it from a physical disk. Hope this helps! '--Ocean6100 (talk) 18:37, June 1, 2013 (UTC)' Icon I made you an icon Roger! Hope you like it Roger6881's icon.jpg -- (talk) 13:10, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Notice from Dps04 Dear Admin, Please make sure you read Dps04's blog about his temporary inactivity. Thank you for your attention :) See you soon! -- Dps04talk 17:24, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Images No, I don't remember getting pictures from the new wiki and putting them on here. However, I have gotten some pictures from here and put them there, and I added the copyright information. I did forget to add the copyright information sometimes there, but mostly I got it right. :) Sorry for the confusion! '--Ocean6100 (talk) 22:42, June 4, 2013 (UTC)' Hey, Roger! Hi Roger, It's ok, i can keep up with the work. But thank you for asking! :) Penguin-Pal (talk) Warning template Hi Roger, As teh warning templates contain actual sections, if you click the "Edit" section button in a page that uses it, you'll automatically go to the template instead of editing the page that you want to edit. In this case, you need to edit the page, locating the place of the template and then signing. Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:44, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Images No worries! Hope to talk to you soon. :) '--Ocean6100 (talk) 19:28, June 5, 2013 (UTC)' Fotty's Twitter What is Fotty's twitter account name? 17:02, June 6, 2013 (UTC) :I was just wondering. @Fottymaddy is his old twitter and I wondered what his new twitter is. Is there something wrong with me knowing? : 17:06, June 6, 2013 (UTC) ::No, I don't understand. All I want is a twitter account. A simple '@'. You don't needto link it just tell me the @ name - like @SpikeHikeCP. Since, he is blocked, I want to be able to contact him. Please give me his twitter account. :: ::::Thanks you, Roger! I won't contact him but thanks you for telling me! :::: 17:22, June 6, 2013 (UTC) CPCC 2013 Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:21, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Gavers101 He cussed a lot block him video proof: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eEZUcq9ErCU http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dbWynzaY7wg Hi Hi Roger, Can you please come over chat? If not, perhaps later, as it's not that crucial. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:21, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: Happy Birthday Thank you. Poisoon140 (talk) 20:55, June 9, 2013 (UTC)Poisoon140 Hey Rodger, Someone (unknown) changed all my page, and removed everything on it. :( 122.150.225.67 was the IP and it is http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Troy56021. Please help! My Troy56021 Page. Dear Roger, someone (unknown) came on my moderator page, and changed everything on it, and removed everything. They even told me on skype, here are the logs. PM Tokai: Is this the right link? http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Troy56021 PM Zachary: DW. PM Tokai: .. PM | Edited 7:03:10 PM Zachary: I will change it back. PM Zachary: Haha. PM Tokai: Change what back? PM Tokai: .. PM Zachary: 122.150.225.67 PM Tokai: ? PM Tokai: What are you on about? PM Tokai: O_O PM Zachary: It was u PM Zachary: That changed it all. PM Zachary: IK it was. PM Zachary: I got your IP. PM Tokai: :P PM Tokai: Sorry, I will stop messing with you now. PM Tokai: We all good? PM Zachary: No way. PM Tokai: Fun is over. PM Tokai: O_O PM Zachary: I want you to change it back. PM Tokai: Okaaay. PM Tokai: Give me the dets. PM Zachary: IDK what they were. PM Tokai: I'll just make it up? PM Zachary: No. PM Zachary: Don't do anything. PM Tokai: Why? PM Tokai: I'm changing it back. PM Zachary: I am contacing the admin. PM Tokai: O_O PM Zachary: How dare you. PM Tokai: What? PM Tokai: HOW DARE I WHAT! ? PM Tokai: I'm changing it back. PM Zachary: You have 5 minutes. PM Tokai: Okkkkk. PM Zachary: If it is NOT the same. PM Zachary: WATCH OUT. PM Tokai: Thomas has your ip. hahahahah PM Zachary: idc. PM Tokai: ok. PM Tokai: He is dangerous PM Tokai: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Troy56021 PM Zachary: ok. PM Zachary: I'm contacting the admin still. PM Tokai: Ok? PM Tokai: What is the admins name? PM Zachary: No comment. PM Tokai: You don't know PM Tokai: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Troy56021 PM Tokai: That is as good as it is going to get.. PM Zachary: IDC. PM Zachary: You changed it all! Can you please change the page back to how it was? Thanks, Troy56021 Troy56021CP (talk) 09:16, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry. Hey Roger, I just fixed it, sorry for the inconvience. Troy56021CP (talk) 09:36, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Troy56021 I noticed you created the page about Troy56021, the moderator. Can you show me the proof that he is a real moderator? Please look at this and this. If you look on Template:Moderators there is a notice at the top saying that someone MUST provide proof before you add a page and add them to the list. 15:08, June 10, 2013 (UTC) :Apj has now deleted the page: : 15:23, June 10, 2013 (UTC) RE: RE: Troy56021 You may want to undelete the page then. 15:23, June 10, 2013 (UTC)